Nu-Cyrod (HTTE)
Nu-Cyrod, more rarely called New Cyrodiil, and also known as the New Empire, was a hidden province of the Empire of Cyrodiil located on Earth, created at the orders of Reman Cyrodiil by a group of individuals known as Magnengineers. Following the end of Remanite rule in Tamriel, Nu-Cyrod was ruled by the descendants of Prince Reman Cyrodiil, who had survived Versidue-Shaie's plot and assassins, who had murdered both his father and grandfather, Prince Juilek and Emperor Reman III respectively. Ruling over Nu-Cyrod as emperors, these Cyrodiils were protected by a loyalist branch of the Akaviri Dragonguard, who had accompanied the young Prince Reman to Earth shortly after his father's murder. By the late 20th century, Nu-Cyrod was ruled by Emperor Reman VII, known outside of Nu-Cyrod as Harry Potter. History Conception and creation The province of Nu-Cyrod was first conceptualised by Emperor Reman Cyrodiil, around the time of the first voyages of the Mananauts to Aetherius. A top secret project, hidden even from the Elder Council and his close advisors, Reman gathered many great minds from across Tamriel, from experts in Dwemer and Ayleid architecture and magic, to apostles of the Dunmer tribune Sotha Sil. This think tank devised plans, strategies, and conceptual models for what would eventually become Nu-Cyrod. Through highly complicated magic, the group succeeded in opening a gateway between the Aurbis and another universe, which would serve as the sandbox for their experimental magnengineering. Emerging in the northern region of Britain, the mangeningeers of Reman began their work, first establishing the foundation for Nu-Cyrod in the middle of a forest, and slowly expanding the territory of the province. This area, which later became known as Landfall, served as the heartland of the hidden province, and it was here that the city of All-Marugh was built, created in emulation of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. The first building to be erected was the Nu-Mantia Tower, a tall structure which served as the focal point of all magic that supported the metaphysical structure of Nu-Cyrod. As All-Marugh imitated the Imperial City, so did the Nu-Mantia Tower emulate the White-Gold Tower down to the last architectonic detail. Early development and independence At Reman's orders, the Mangengineers began to populate a rudimentary Nu-Cyrod with citizens of the empire. Although Reman's heirs were not made aware of Nu-Cyrod, the Mangengineers continued their work in the following generations. When Reman III and Juilek were murdered at the orders of the Potentate, the young Prince Reman was quickly and quietly removed from his family's estate in Colovia and sent to Nu-Cyrod alongside a group of Dragonguard still loyal to the bloodline. Once firmly settled in All-Marugh, the hidden province was declared independent from the Cyrodilic Empire, and the young Reman was proclaimed as the first Emperor of Nu-Cyrod. Geography Its entry located in the confines of a forest in the Scottish Lowlands, the magnengineered land of Nu-Cyrod is somewhat diverse in its landscape. It consists of four regions: Landfall, the Tempest Holds, the Once-East, and the Bogs of Rgon. Landfall The central region of Nu-Cyrod, it borders the Tempest Holds to the west, the Once-East to the east, and the Bogs of Rgon to the south. Similarly to the Cyrodilic Heartlands, the area of Landfall contains only the capital city of All-Marugh, alongside a few minor towns and settlements. Tempest Holds The second most populous region of Nu-Cyrod, the Tempest Holds were magnengineered to resemble the Colovian West. It borders the Bogs of Rgon to the south-east, the heartland region of Landfall to the east, and the Once-East at the north-east. The main temple of the Dragonguard is located in the Tempest Holds. Once-East Possibly the most populous region of Nu-Cyrod, the Once-East was magnengineered to resemble the Niben Valley. It borders the Tempest Holds to the north-west, the Bogs of Rgon to the south-west, and the central heartlands of Landfall to the west. The most iconic figures of the Once-East are the Knights of the Ember (coloquially known as the Embermen), a knightly order dedicated to the protection of the city-state of Knavia. Bogs of Rgon An experimental magnengineered region, it is located in the southern lowlands of Nu-Cyrod. It borders the Tempest Holds to the north-west, Landfall to the north, and the Once-East to the north-east. It was originally intended to be a new magnengineered province, designed by Magnengineer Rgon. However, due to a lack of resources and support by the Elder Council, the end result of the experiment was the creation of the then baptized Bogs of Rgon, which was afterwards considered to be just another region of the province of Nu-Cyrod. The city-states of this region are usually referred to as "bogdoms". Notable places ;All-Marugh: The capital of Nu-Cyrod and the Empire. The city is located in Lake Remira, its districts scattered across the many islands and islets of the great lake. ;Celediil: A large city located in the south-eastern area of the Tempest Holds. ;Corbolo: A coastal city located in the southern bogs. ;Delodiil: A city in the western region of the Once-East. ;Jerallinopel: A city in the mountains of the north-eastern Tempest Holds. ;Knavia:A large city located in the north-eastern region of the Once-East, famed for its Embermen. ;Morhame: A coastal city located in the south-western region of the Tempest Holds. ;Paravalnium: A city in the western Once-East with a large cult dedicated to Saint Alessia. ;Pelingrad: A great city in the central Tempest Holds. Considered to be the "jewel" of the region. ;Rgonnium: A major city in the bogs. Considered to be the "capital" of the Bogs of Rgon. ;Sarchal: A city-state in the south-eastern region of the Once-East. ;Seluriel: A large city located in the western bogs. Famed for its plantations of rice. ;Sisei-uxith: A city-state in the eastern bogs. It was built around a Hist sapling brought to Nu-Cyrod by Argonian colonists. ;Su-Banadher: A city in the Once-East with a large Dunmer population. ;Teleorman: A coastal city located in the western Tempest Holds. ;Valusinopel: A city in the mountains of the north-western area of the Once-East. Appearances * Category:Countries